


Endurance

by panpinecone



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Omorashi, Situational Humiliation, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Urination, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3154079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panpinecone/pseuds/panpinecone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaz and Ocelot have a bet. Both are confident they'll win. The nature of the bet makes that an impossibility. (Originally written for a prompt from mgs_kink on Dreamwidth.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endurance

It was just a bet.

Just a _stupid_ fucking bet, and now Ocelot found himself being forced to awkwardly lean against walls and railings, all for an excuse to cross his legs in the hope of easing some of the pressure off. That pressure? Exclusively from Ocelot’s body bordering on eight hours without any bladder relief.

Of course, he was doing this of his own free will, but that didn’t change the fact that it was ultimately all Kaz’s fault. He’d been the one to think it up, and if that wasn’t enough, he’d been the one to make Ocelot agree to it. Never mind that the choice was ultimately Ocelot’s. Kaz was the only one to blame in this situation.

“Sure, you can get others to break, but your own endurance probably isn’t that high,” he’d said. “I’m sure I can beat you hands down in that particular category. As well as a few _others_.”

People could hardly expect him to leave the arrogant claim uncontested. And so the challenge was officially agreed upon. Only the actual terms of it were left to decide, and though Kaz had given Ocelot the option to set the constraints himself, Ocelot instead proclaimed, “I’m sure I can beat you at your own game, Miller. Go on, do the honors.”

Being the pervert he was, it only took a matter of minutes before Kaz had somehow settled on something he referred to as ‘omorashi’. At Ocelot’s raised eyebrow, Kaz elaborated, and as soon as he finished his explanation, Ocelot came to the realization of two definitive truths.

First: **Kaz and his ideas were absolutely filthy and downright terrible. A literal pissing contest, really?**

Second: **There was absolutely _no way_ Ocelot was backing down from whatever bullshit bet Kaz proposed.**

The third realization manifested itself much later, when Ocelot snapped himself out of an impromptu trance during which he'd been staring longingly at one of Mother Base’s bathrooms:

_**He was so fucking screwed.** _

 

* * *

 

It was really no surprise that Kaz would come up with something so undeniably childish, but who was Ocelot to back down from a challenge?

The terms of the bet were simple enough. They’d each get up as usual, immediately relieve themselves, and then proceed to go about the rest of their day. They were to eat at the designated times and drink the exact same amount of liquids. As neither trusted the other to follow the rules in their entirety, they elected to have their meals in one another’s presence.

The bottom line was the point of the challenge itself. Whosoever was the first to give in to the need to relieve his bladder, no matter how much time he’d already resisted, was clearly the loser of the endurance trial. They’d never truly decided on what the prize for the winner would be, other than finally being able to take a piss, but it was still infinitely better than the slew of humiliation and ridicule the loser would surely end up suffering through for failing to live up to their confident boasts. And what boasts they had been.

Ocelot sneering, “Pathetic. I could beat you in my sleep.”

Kaz retaliating, “We’ll see. After all, I’ve had a lot of experience with endurance,” and gifting Ocelot with a sly grin.

That night, both went to bed scheming of loopholes to exploit, but soon realizing that it would be nigh impossible. Not only would they be sharing meals, but each had highly implied they’d randomly check in on the other, so there was simply no way to be completely sure they wouldn’t be caught cheating, an occurrence which would be almost as bad as actually losing.

Ocelot decided he’d just have to tough it out, since it couldn’t possibly be as hard as Kaz had made it seem. Hell, even if it was, he could do it running on sheer willpower alone.

As for Kaz, he was certain he had an advantage over Ocelot. It wasn’t the first time he’d tried this sort of thing, and though it was true that all the previous times hadn't been anywhere near as large-scale as this, the fact remained that he wasn’t lacking in the experience department. Not to mention that he highly doubted Ocelot was fortunate enough to possess any skills in _this_ area.

The day of the endurance test started out fairly agreeably. The fact that he was officially participating in one of Kaz’s challenges put a slight damper on it for Ocelot, but it was otherwise as good a day as could be had on Mother Base. He spent the first few hours waking up and taking what would be his final piss for some time to come (‘ _Why am I doing this, again?_ ’), having breakfast with Kaz (‘ _At least his table manners are adequate._ ’), and patrolling the base with occasional interludes wherein he checked in on Kaz and vice versa (‘ _Damn him, as confident as ever._ ’).

Granted, the first few times they checked in on each other, one would be hard-pressed to determine which of the two was acting more confident.

Shortly after their breakfast, Kaz had found where Ocelot was patrolling and strutted up to him. “Still feel up to snuff?” he’d asked.

“Gloat while you can. I’m sure you’ll end up eating your words in a matter of hours.”

Kaz’s cockiness seemed to multiply tenfold as he leveled a smirk at Ocelot. “We’ll see about that, Ocelot. We’ll see.” And with that, he overdramatically ran a hand over his lower abdomen in a display which only served to remind Ocelot that he’d normally be going to the bathroom right about then.

He gave Kaz an unimpressed look and turned away, waiting for the sound of receding footsteps before continuing his patrolling.

Not too long afterwards, he decided it was time to return the favor and visit Kaz. Ocelot found him in his office, ruffling through various documents, pen in hand. After standing in the doorway a couple minutes, Ocelot opted to clear his throat for Kaz’s benefit.

Without looking up, Kaz said, “There’s no need for that, Ocelot. I heard your spurs a mile away.”

“…Right. Just needed to make sure you actually were just _feigning_ deafness. The alternative would be highly suspicious this early in the day.”

“Then you’ll be happy to know I’ve simply got an increased amount of work and don’t want to waste time with your mind games.”

At that, Ocelot’s eyes narrowed in thought. “More work than usual?”

“Yes, apparently the Boss is having some kind of meeting later tonight. He needs me to compile a final report on these,” Kaz sighed, tapping his pen against the stack of papers in front of him.

Ocelot considered the facts. On the one hand, if Kaz was going to be working vigorously in his office most of the day, he likely wouldn’t be running off to cheat. On the other hand, Ocelot couldn’t afford to let his guard down, because Kaz really was capable of just about anything.

He resolved to continue checking in on Kaz throughout the day, though on a less frequent basis than he’d initially planned. “Let’s hope you finish those papers by tonight, then. Wouldn’t want to be late with the Boss’s things all because you were distracted by a silly bet, right?” And with that, Ocelot and his spurs jangled out the door.

 

* * *

 

Several hours and check-ins later, both Ocelot and Kaz were feeling the increased effects of their participation in the challenge. In Ocelot’s case, the effort of walking around and helping recruits at the shooting range was only helpful as a distraction, but in the long run detrimental to his body’s willpower. On Kaz’s side of things, sitting down most of the day was somewhat beneficial, but his constant squirming proved his discomfort all the same.

All in all, Ocelot really considered Kaz to have the better deal. Not by much, but certainly enough to make Ocelot begrudge having gotten the short end of the stick. However, he considered himself above such slight technicalities, because if he was going to win this bet, he was willing to go the extra mile and leave no room for doubt that he’d won it fair and square. That said…

‘ _Fuck, do I wish I could take a piss._ ’

And that was how Ocelot had ended up in his current predicament, standing completely still, nearly every muscle clenched, glaring at the people casually entering the bathroom that he was so desperately aching for.

Eight hours. He’d just managed eight hours, and he could hardly stand it anymore. It had steadily gotten worse, until eventually simply walking around had made him fear for his self-control. He’d elected to stand and patiently await Kaz’s surrender. A surrender which, oddly enough, was taking entirely longer than expected.

Kaz didn’t have it much easier. The past few hours he’d been balancing himself on his chair, hoping to find an angle which could alleviate some of the pressure his body was demanding that he cease working around. It was a struggle, and he was starting to worry that he may not beat Ocelot after all. But on the positive side of things, his final report for Big Boss was nearly complete, and the delivery of it would enable him to go check on Ocelot for what would likely be the final time. If he played his cards right, he may even get Ocelot to give up. That is, if he hadn’t already.

‘ _Fuck, do I hope he has._ ’

Kaz slowly left his chair, carefully trying to deny his body’s urges. No sooner than he’d fully stood up, he was forced to rapidly grab at his crotch in a desperate attempt to stop his bladder’s near-betrayal. Keeping his grip tight for about a minute seemed to do the trick, and he breathed a sigh of profound relief.

Gathering the pages of his report, he left his office in search of Big Boss.

 

* * *

 

Ocelot was subtly digging the heel of his hand into his crotch when Kaz found him. He gave a start when Kaz spoke, having been so focused on keeping himself from leaking that he’d actually let his guard down.

“Ocelot, the Boss wants us to come to his meeting.”

“Ngh- Meeting? You mean the one he needed your report for? When is it?”

“Now. He wants us to go now.”

There was a beat of silence between them as Ocelot assessed Kaz. “Still in the running?”

“Yes. I’m guessing so are you.”

Ocelot gave a hum of assent. “How long's the meeting?”

Kaz brought a hand up to massage his forehead. “No telling. Boss didn’t say, and you know how he is. It could last anywhere from minutes to hours.” He looked over his glasses at Ocelot. “You willing to take that risk in the name of your pride?”

“It’s hardly a risk, Miller. Merely an inconvenience.”

“An inconvenience that could end up _costing_ you your pride, Ocelot.”

Ocelot scoffed. “You don’t exactly look too hot yourself.”

Kaz threw another of his trademark smirks Ocelot’s way. “So are you coming or not?”

“Wouldn’t miss it for anything.”

 

* * *

 

Going into the meeting, Ocelot was prepared for a great number of things. What he was _not_ prepared for was having to sit still for an hour and a goddamn half.

Hell, if it had been the Boss talking the entire time, it would’ve at least been bearable. As it was, he’d mainly called on the representatives of different Mother Base units to give summaries of all recent developments in their respective teams. It was sheer torture, rivaling even Ocelot’s own techniques.

Kaz stopped paying attention after the first ten minutes, eyes instead darting around the room in search of a distraction. There were several candidates, but nothing quite managed to keep his mind off the pressure—now bordering on pain—his bladder was under. Just as he was preparing to admit defeat, he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye.

Sitting in the chair beside him, Ocelot had uncrossed his legs and was now holding them tightly together. He was hunched over, chin in his hands, and shifting back and forth on his seat, so subtly that Kaz doubted anyone else would take notice.

Kaz stared, feeling a strange sense of power overwhelm him. He’d done this. It was _his_ fault that Ocelot was acting like this, that he was frantically trying not to piss his pants in front of the entire base. The insight was, bluntly put, exquisite. Against all odds, Kaz found himself getting hard at the thought, knowing that no matter the end result, he’d had this much power over Ocelot. Unable to resist, he leaned over and whispered into Ocelot’s ear, “What’s the matter, about to have an embarrassing accident?”

Ocelot actually _growled_ , further feeding Kaz’s euphoria. “Miller, I _swear_ you’ll be paying my interrogation chambers a _long_ visit when this is over,” he breathed out, keeping his voice as low as possible.

“Don’t I always?” Kaz teased, a mocking lilt in his voice.

“You know what I mean.”

Kaz would’ve bounced with laughter if he wasn’t in the same situation Ocelot was. Instead, he taunted, “Not so confident now, are you?”

“ _Miller, if you don’t shut your obnoxious mouth right the f—_ ”

“Ocelot, something you wanted to add to the reports?” Big Boss asked from the front of the room.

Ocelot could’ve cried.

Kaz, on the other hand, saw his chance and took it. “No, Boss. Ocelot was telling me about some new plans we could put into action. I’m sure he’d prefer to tell you in private, once the meeting’s over.”

Glancing back to his side, Kaz was met with raised eyebrows and a slack jaw, Ocelot clearly in disbelief at what Kaz had just done.

“Glad to hear it,” Big Boss grunted, turning to the report again.

Kaz wasn’t sure how much longer he himself would last, but it was all worth it to hear Ocelot’s labored breaths beside him, accompanied by the faint rocking motion he’d started up again.

 

* * *

 

Finally, the meeting was officially over and everyone was dismissed. Kaz and Ocelot very carefully stood from their seats, unevenly shuffling to the door.

“Ocelot!” called Big Boss. “You had some plans to share, right?”

Kaz ambled out the door, leaving Ocelot to fend for himself. Slowly, he turned to look at Big Boss, schooling his features into a neutral expression. “Mm, forget it, Boss. I’m still working through them.”

“Tell me what you have so far, we can go from there.”

“I— I don’t—”

Big Boss’s eyebrows rose in concern. “Ocelot? You don’t look well. Here,” he said, pouring Ocelot a glass of water.

Ocelot gaped at it, dumbfounded.

“Go ahead, drink it.”

“…Thanks, Boss,” Ocelot mumbled, taking the glass and drinking a sip.

Big Boss watched him, confused by his erratic behavior. “Ocelot, are you… Are you cr—?”

“ _I have to go!_ ”

And with that, Ocelot aggressively thrust the glass at Big Boss and full-on ran out the door.

Had it been anyone else, Big Boss would think something was grievously amiss. Being that in this case it was Ocelot, he only saw cause for concern if these irregular mannerisms persisted for longer than any of his others had. Again, being Ocelot, this time frame was much longer than the average person’s.

 

* * *

 

Ocelot scrambled wildly for the bathroom, feeling his muscles contracting and twitching from the prolonged stress. Halfway there, he realized he wasn’t going to make it in time, and quickly veered towards his own room instead. He hardly paid the nearby soldiers any mind, uncaring that they were now attentively following his frantic movements.

No sooner had he barged into his room and slammed the door behind himself than he noticed something was off. As the surroundings came into focus, a figure stepped forward. Ocelot didn’t even need to turn on the light to tell who it was.

Any remaining doubts he may have had were instantly swept away by Kaz goading, “Not going to hold out much longer, hm?”

“Fuck. You,” panted Ocelot as he shivered against the door, feeling his legs burn with the effort of keeping him upright.

Kaz stepped closer to Ocelot, practically chest to chest with him. “Hmm, yes… You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“ _Like_ wh—!?”

In an instant too quick for Ocelot to pinpoint, Kaz swooped in the remaining distance and began kissing the living daylights out of him. Teeth scraped at his lips and it felt like Kaz's heat was suddenly surrounding—no, _smothering_ —him. Releasing a whimper that was swallowed by Kaz’s unrelenting mouth, Ocelot felt the last shards of his shattered willpower fall away, and the first spurt of piss escaped.

As his legs began to give out, more and more piss gushed out of him, and he rushed to grab at Kaz in an attempt to stay upright. Instead of helping, Kaz broke the kiss and stepped back, watching as Ocelot finally came to sit on the floor, a puddle of piss steadily growing around him.

Humiliated, Ocelot kept his gaze resolutely on the ground, feeling his body relax in utter relief as his bladder continued emptying itself, finally stopping after releasing its last drops.

There was a short span of silence that was abruptly broken by the sound of a zipper. Ocelot looked up in surprise, just in time to hear Kaz boast triumphantly—

“I win.”

—before he was getting drenched in piss. Face, arms, chest, even crotch, all targeted by Kaz, whose bladder seemed to have been just as full as Ocelot’s, if not more. With the stream dying down, Kaz stepped close again, pressing his dick to Ocelot’s lips. Involuntarily, Ocelot let out a choked sob, giving Kaz the opportunity to push his dick further past them, into Ocelot’s mouth, staying there until his bladder completely emptied.

As soon as it was over, Kaz backed off and nudged the door open, abandoning a disgraced Ocelot to wallow in a puddle of his own piss.

**Author's Note:**

> Revised from its original state. Reworded sentences and improved overall flow. First version anonymously posted here: [mgs-kink.dreamwidth.org/757.html?thread=13045](https://mgs-kink.dreamwidth.org/757.html?thread=13045)


End file.
